Una historia no planificada
by kitai sukai
Summary: bueno esta es una historia donde ustedes van a poder elegir la trama y estar emparejados con cualquier chico de katekyo (son tan guapos * *) bueno los cupos son de 16 personitas :D Cupos llenos!
1. Chapter 1

Holiwiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssss! xDDDDD  
Sí, si lo see, lo seeee, no has escrito nada de las otras historias y ya te quieres poner a escribir una nueva historia. Pues digamos que mi cerebro necesita una nueva historia para que se ponga de nuevo en funcionamiento, así que aquí estamos.

Bueno en esta historia son ustedes las que van a llevar el ritmo y la trama. De que si que voy a escribir cosas, sí lo voy a hacer. Pero me gustaría que cooperaran más en esta historia. Empezando con el tipo que historia quieren. Sí, sí quieren una de amors xDDD pero además de eso, que otro tipo de de trama quieren. Puede ser de acción, terror, parodia, ciencia ficción, mistico, etc.

Les puedo dar como unas de las ideas que tengo para esta historia que sería como, algo de acción, como una familia enemiga, o algo de terror pero no se que... xDDD (perdon es que en este momento en que estoy escribiendo esto, me encuentro viendo La Dama de Negro). Tambien tengo como unos temas algo más fuertes, digamos que como que en estos momentos me encuentro muy interesante la forma en como se envuelve la mente, ¿qué es lo que hace que el ser humano caiga tan profundo para poder conseguir una cosa?, la cual solamente va a ''llenar'' el vacío que tienes dentro. (esto es porque me estoy metiendo en la mentes de los psicopatas gracias a la película de El silencio de los Inocentes, y también por la película de Requiem por un Sueño) Y lo de amor es porque regrese a ver animes y mangas de tipo Shoujo , además de que estoy leyendo unos libros muy romanticos (Qué mujer no quiere un chico así? xDDD)

Bueno bueno aqui les dejo como una de mis Occ que cree hace mucho tiempo. como algo así pueden poner. Y el Occ, puede ser esta o yo creare una nueva para esta historia.

Kuroki Mitsuki

Edad:16 años (fecha de nacimiento 9 de marzo)

Carácter: es una chica fría, reservada, con una mirada intensa cuando esta con personas que no confía o que solamente no le interesan. Pero cuando alguien en verdad la llega a conocer es una chica algo tímida, divertida y te da una de las sonrisas que hasta puede hacer que aunque te encuentres en situación difícil te haga sonreír. Si la lastimas cuando no confía en ti, es mejor que huyas no es una persona muy tierna, pero puede perdonarte si te disculpas de corazón, pero nunca te perdonara si lastimas a alguien que aprecie. No le gusta que se le queden mirando a los ojos.

Físico: tiene los ojos grades de color azul intenso, si te quedas mirando a sus ojos por mucho tiempo sientes que te perdiste en los más profundo del océano. Pequeña de estatura 1.48, parece tener 13 años en vez de 16. Su tez es pálida, y tiene unas pestañas muy grades y espesas. En su oreja derecha tiene un pircing de cadena; y ene hombro derecho tiene unos tatuajes de manchas de leopardo desde el cuello hasta un poco más abajo del hombro. Su cabello parece que esta hecho con hilos de plata y lo tiene hasta los hombros, pero su cabello esta cortado en muchas capas y tiene un fleco hasta los ojos.

Historia: tiene una hermana gemela que es una psicopata, a la edad de 9 años , su hermana mató a sus padre y su hermano mayor, dejando a Mitsuki sola, porque algo sucedio en el asesinato que Yumi, su hermana, no la pudo matar. Mitsuki le tiene un gran rencor a Yumi, pero al mismo tiempo le tiene miedo, siempre siente que la siguen, siente que su hermana va a ir por ella.

Ropa: a ella no le gusta mucho ponerse ropa que este a la moda, normalmente usa blusas que le quedan grandes, y jeans rasgados, shorts con unas botas convers hasta la rodilla.

Caja animal: es un Zorro de ojos color amarillo llamada Nanami. Puede rastrear a largas distancias, puede multiplicarse.

Llama: Nube

Familia: Solitaria

Bueno creo que esta Occ es para una historia algo fuerte, por lo de la historia, pero bueno que se puede hacer. Teniendo la idea, diganme quien quiere participar, con que personaje quieren que su Occ este y pues... a escribir Lol


	2. Oc s

Yay! muchas personitas que me prestan a sus Oc y más mails xDDDDD

Bueno por lo visto a varias les gusto la idea de la historia, además mi Oc. Para no torturarlas más , así es como están quedando las parejas y tambien para que no se repitan

Oc's

Kuroki Mitsuki (**Kikai sukai:** sip, ella misma. Varias personas la pidieron asi que... xD **Mitsuki:** Que?! ahora soy humana? osea que te pasa acada rato me estas cambiando mi apariencia. **Kikai sukai: **perdón es que te cree cuando yo esba en tercero de primaria... que tiempos aquellos. **Mitsuki: **No me quejo de eso, pero antes era un animal que creaste, además tenia otro nombre, luego me hiciste un demonio, luego creaste dos formas mias, que luego se convertiría en mi hermana gemela y para terminar ahora soy humana ¬¬ **Kikai sukai: **Gomen, gomen, pero es que digamos que crezco y pues tambien mi imaginación cambia *inclinación de 90 grados. **Mitsuki: **mejor ya callate! **Kikai sukai: **ok,ok *en un rincón castigada **Mitsuki: **ah si, dónde nos quedamos, cierto mi pareja...)

Pareja: Hibari Kyoya

**1** Honoka Takashi (QueenTheRipper)

Pareja:Tsuna

**2 **Fujioka Mine (miu-chan5)  
Pareja: Reborn

**3** Hakezu Saguri (Shesshomaru102)

Pareja: Alaude

**4 **Kasehaya Kuro (ittoki-kun)

Pareja: Enma

**5 **Victoria Musich (Vicky-chan owo)

Pareja: Squalo

**6 **Chip Darker (Nadhi-Yashida)

Pareja: Verde

**7 **Kuroneko Hikari (Kirana-Taisho)

Pareja: Gokudera

**8 **Artemis Fiamma (Artemisa93)

Pareja: Dino

**9 **Michiru Toyotomi (Michiru-Neko-Chan)

Pareja: Giotto

**10 **Kirihaya Natsumi (Kirihayahikaru)

Pareja: Colonello

**11** Chiara Baskerll (Chiata00)

Pareja: Mukuro

**12** Yamii Kanda (ShadowSeraphin) **  
**

Pareja: Xanxus

**13 **Takanori Shizou (ittoki-kun)

Pareja: Byakuran

**14 **Yuri Chiaro (Yuya Kinomoto)

Pareja: Fon

**15** Koganedzuki Aya (Ankoku No Ojou-sama)

Pareja: Lambo 25 años.

**16 **Angelly Cassanova ( 97)

Pareja: Todavía no me dices xDDD

**17 **Berenice Jewhell (Lynette Vongola Di Hibari)

Pareja: Solterona xDDDDD

Bueno quedan dos puestos libres, pueden darme otro oc , o que se unan nuevas personitas bueno, esperare y trataré de escribir lo más rapido posible :D


	3. El comiezo

Primer capitulo. Siii! Que emoción!

**Adevertencias:**

Es este fic la historia va a tener mucha violencia desde física , emocional y sexual. Además de que voy a ser muy cruda en la forma de describir, además de el tipo de lenguaje que va usar los personajes.

Bueno no les interrumpo más ^.^

* * *

Todo el mundo a escuchado el tema de la Mafia, una organización ilegal. La cual ejerce su poder a través de la fuerza, crimen y el chantaje. Cuando una de las Famiglias se proponen algo, estos lo consiguen no importa el modo, ni cuantas vidas se pierdan.

La mayoría de las personas saben que la mafia se origino en Sicilia, Italia. En su origen fue dada para dar protección de las personas la cuales tenían una autoridad corrupta, las cual se sobrepasaba con su poder. Cuando las personas que decidían que la autoridad se sobrepasaba, ellos se auto nominaban Vigilantes de la justicia, los cuales sobrepasaban a las autoridades y se convertían en la ley del pueblo, zona, región, etc. Inclusive el nombre de Mafia significa Hombres de Honor. Pero al paso de las generaciones los nuevos jefes corrompían las organizaciones, convirtiéndolas en grupos de Crimen organizado.

Eso es lo que había pasado con Vongola, la mafia más importante del mundo bajo. Vongola Primo, bien conocido como Giotto Vongola, había creado un grupo de guardianes, los cuales protegían a las personas del pueblo en donde vivían. Hasta que un día Vongola Primo se retiro del cargo como jefe, dejándoselo a su hermano Ricardo Vongola, haciendo que Vongola se volviera en la Mafia que todos conocemos.

Pero esto no nos interesa, queremos saber que es lo que esta pasando en la actualidad. Las mafias ya no tienen tanto poder del que tenían en el pasado. Pero siguen teniendo gran influencia en el mundo en que vivimos. Aunque esto nunca desaparecerá, no puede haber bien si no hay mal. Pero, ¿cómo podemos saber que es lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal? Para todas las personas ese concepto va a cambiando dependiendo en la forma en la que vivieron y como fueron educados.

Muchas cosas que sucedieron en un pasado es lo que rige nuestro mundo en la actualidad. Todas esas muertes, todas esas victorias ganadas, todas esa guerras contra el ''mal'', dando estos resultados…

Las familias más importantes son Vongola y sus aliados, Cavallone, Gesso, Milfiore, Shimon, etc. Pero al ser unas de las familias más importantes también tienen familias enemigas muy importantes.

Pero las pequeñas famiglias aliadas de Vongola, habían estado desapareciendo, alguna familia acababa de volverse un enemigo aliándose con una de las familias más poderosas y peligrosas del bajo mundo. Pero nadie sabia quien era ellos, no sabían nada sobre ellos. Solamente sabían de su existencia por las diferentes acontecimientos que habían pasado, su cruel forma de asesinar, de mutilar, sin dejar a nadie vivo. Inclusive ni siquiera se podían identificar sus identidades.

Vongola se iba a encargar en encontrar esa familia traidora y esa Familia enemiga sin nombre…

* * *

Miedo, miedo, era lo que sentía una chica de cabellera plateada hasta los hombros con unos ojos color azul oscuro. Mitsuki no sabia que hacer, sabia que alguien la estaba siguiendo, tenía miedo, no quería volverse a topar con su hermana melliza, encontrarse con su sonrisa tan tenebrosa y sus ojos heterocromos. Aquella mirada tan profunda que le vio la ultima vez que se topo con su hermana, jurándole que algún día la encontraría, pero que por mientras porque no jugaban su ultimo juego juntas. Un juego de escondidas. Si su hermana la encontraba iba a ser su fin, entonces tenia que vivir escondida, mantenerse en secreto y lo peor huir al momento que empezara a sentir que era seguida.

Se despertó de su sueño Mitsuki con el corazón acelerado y la respiración entrecortada. Como detestaba tener sueños con su hermana. Pero ella lo sabia, pronto debía mudarse a una nueva cuidad, ya se sentía vigilada. Y mejor tarde que nada.

–¿Mitsuki-chan?– dijo una chica de cabello violeta ondulado hasta el muslo, sujeto en una coleta baja. Su piel era palída, mientras sus ojos eran de color rojo como el rubí, con una largas y espesas pestañas, pero eran cubiertos por el fleco de la chica. – ¿Estás bien? –.

–Sí… – contestó Mitsuki con un tono triste y miedoso.

–¿Soñaste de nuevo con ella?– Preguntó la peli violeta. Mitsuki dejo salir un largo suspiro. –Tranquila, ya pasó. La chica peli violeta abrazó a la peli plateada, dejando que está llorara. Hasta que llego un gran Danés negro a lamerle la cara.

–Aradia, ya basta, para– dijo Mitsuki mientras se quitaba a la mascota de encima.

–¿Mejor?– preguntó la peli violeta.

–Sí, gracias Mine– dijo mientras se quitaba los rastros de la saliva del animal. El perro se sentó y se le quedo viendo a Mitsuki. –También gracias Aradia– tacleo al perro y le empezó a molestar del tipo jugando.

–Pero ya enserio Mine, siento que alguien nos esta observando desde las sombras–.

–Si tú lo dices, creo que eres la que más sabe cuando esta siendo seguida– bromeo Mine. –Bueno, ¿una nueva cuidad?–.

–Creo que si–.

–Bueno a empezar a empacar–.

* * *

En las afueras de Namimori se encontraba una chica de cabellos negros azabache cortados de forma dispareja hasta los hombros con un fleco, cual también es disparejo y no cubre nada de los ojos, solamente las orejas, además de un pequeño mechón rebelde que se encontraba en su cabeza. Sus ojos eran de un color negro, tan profundo. Está era de una complexión pequeña y ligera.

Aunque la chica no supiera donde se encontraba, según lo que había entendido a las indicaciones si iba por esa ruta iba a llegar a la ciudad de Nagasaki. Se encontró con un pequeño establecimiento a las afueras de la ciudad que se encontraba a su frente. Entró y llamó la atención del que estaba a cargo del lugar.

–Disculpe– dijo la chica con una voz un poco tímida.

–¿En qué le puedo ayudar?– preguntó una señora de bastantes años.

–Ehm… ¿me podría decir dónde me encuentro?–. dijo la azabache.

–Estas en la ciudad de Namimori señorita– contestó la señora.

–¿Namimori?–. La azabache se preguntaba como es que había llegado a esa ciudad, bueno no era que fuera muy buena en la orientación, pero había hecho caso a las señales. Pero que se podía hacer. –Muchas gracias y que tenga buena noche– dijo con una sonrisa mientras salía del local.

Qué era lo que iba a hacer en una ciudad que casi, casi estaba al otro lado del lugar donde debía estar. Bueno no era que pudiera hacer gran cosa, mejor porque no disfrutaba esta nueva ciudad que acababa de llegar. –_Namimori. Tiene un buen nombre_–. Pensaba la chica mientras tomaba dirección para adentrarse a esa nueva ciudad.

* * *

Una chica de cabellos castaños ondulado hasta la cadera, con un fleco del lado izquierdo, se encontraba sentada en el jet privado de Vongola con todo Varia a su alrededor. La chica estaba pensando en como es que el transcurso de las ultimas semanas su vida había dado un giro de trecientos sesenta grados.

Y todo había empezado…

_**~FLASH-BACK~**_

La castaña se encontraba sentada es la silla donde su madre adoptiva, Natsume Takanashi, estaba discutiendo algunas cosas sobre Honoka con Sawada Iematsu, como el asunto de que su pequeña y preciada hija Honoka debería ir a una escuela y no estar en clases particulares con un tutor privado en casa. Después de Natsume se rindiera y dejara que se hija fuera a una escuela, Iematsu le recomendó a que Honoka vivirá en su casa con su esposa e hijo; y que fuera a la escuela a la misma escuela que su hijo Sawada Tsunayoshi. Y de nuevo la misma pelea entre la madre de Honoka y Iematsu para poder convercer en dejar a la chica vivir en Namimori, hasta que la mención de Reborn se encontraba en su casa, cambio un poco la posición de la mujer.

Honoka se mantenía en silencio con una cara seria sin realmente poner atención en que es lo que iba a pasar en unas pocas semanas. Sí, realmente no le interesaba. Cuando su madre al fin acepto en que su pequeña hija se fuera a la casa de los Sawada, le enseño unas cuantas cosas sobre las reglas de etiqueta para poder agradecer algo o simplemente mostrarle respeto o gratitud a Vongola Decimo.

Hasta que llego el día en que Honoka se fuera de Italia y fuera a Japón con Varia, que por alguna casualidad también iba a Japón.

_**~Fin FLASH-BACK~**_

Así es como Honoka termino como almohada de la rana llamada Fran, él cual ya llevaba más de dos horas encima de ella, pero él simplemente no se movía. Cuando el intento de príncipe, Belphegor, sentía aburriento iba con la chica a molestarla. Lussuria de vez en cuando le sacaba platica a la castaña, bueno más bien era él el que estaba hablando, Honoka simplemente se quedaba callada escuchándolo, aumentodo el animo a Lussuria. Mientras que Squalo y Levi a Tan daban un vistazo en grandes lapsos de tiempo. Y bueno Xanxus, él… Simplemente era él y comía carne.

Después del cansado vuelo de trece horas, eso y que les fue bien por tener el viento a su favor no hicieron las quince horas que normalmente se hacen, todos estaban estirándose para destensar sus músculos de estar en la misma posición por mucho tiempo. Después de que Honoka recogiera sus pertenencias, Lussuria le explico como llegar a la casa de los Sawada. Una vez explicado la ruta, la chica tomo un taxi hacia la casa.

* * *

Dos chicos miraban desde lejos la casa de los Sawada, observando como una chica de cabellos castaños había entrado. No estaban sorprendidos, sabían de la llegada de esa chica, que venia directamente desde Italia por mandato del jefe de CEDFE, Takanashi Honoka. Uno de los chicos se retiro de la cornisa de la edificación, sabiendo que había terminada el trabajo de ese día. Este chico tenia un cabello negro azabache un poco más bajo de las orejas, desordenado, con un copete que medio le tapaba el ojo izquierdo, el cual era de color rojo, mientras que el derecho era de un color azul celeste. Su cuerpo era de complexión delgada y alto, pero de músculos torneados por el ejercicio que hacia. Traía puesto un pantalón negro, un poco pegado, con un cinturón y varias cadenas, su playera era sin mangas de igual color con una chamarra roja. También lucia una gafas de aviador y unos guantes color negro.

–Kuro, ¿a dónde crees que vas?–. Dijo un chico de cabellos celestes de mechones desordenados y disparejos, con unos ojos color naranja tenue, con una estrella en la parte superior de su ojo izquierdo. Su complexión era pequeña y delgada, su estatura no sobrepasaba el 1.70. su ropa consistía en una playera holgada color verde militar que dejaba a la vista una playera interior de color negra, y gran parte de su hombro derecho, con un pantalón blanco con unas botas color café oscuro. Traía puesto un gorro negro y unos guantes cortos del mismo color.

–A casa, ¿a dónde más podría ir?–. Dijo Kuro con un tono serio y seco.

–Mou~ Pero Kuro… ¿qué tal si algo le sucede a Sawada-san? – replico el peli celeste mientras ponía los ojos de cachorro.

– Shizou eres un adicto al trabajo, además qué le podría pasar a Sawada-san si se encuentra con Reborn– repuso mientras se giraba en sus talones para dar media vuelta e irse a casa, pero antes voltear a ver a Shizou con una sonrisa sádica. –No puedo creer que tú seas mayor que yo, no lo pareces físico, ni mentalmente–.

–¡Que cruel eres!– dijo Shizou mientras se ponía de pie y seguía a Kuro a la casa donde vivían.

* * *

En la sede Vongola en Italia, se encontraba un hombre de ya gran edad, con una chica de cabellos castaños hasta la cintura, con unos ojos color verde esmeralda. Vestía una playera ajustada de color crema con un diseño de garigoleado azul eléctrico, con un pantalón de mezclilla.

–Artemisa, recuerdas qué alguien se encontraba atacando a las familias pequeñas– preguntó el adulto mayor.

–Claro que lo recuerdo Nonno– contestó Artemisa quedándose unos momentos en silencio mientras recordaba la información sobre los incidentes. – Es sobre esas pequeñas familias que han estado siendo mutiladas de una forma muy desagradable, ¿no? –.

–Esas mismas Artemisa, pero hemos encontrado un factor en común que tenían entre ellas– dijo Timoteo mientras le tendía un folder lleno de imágenes de seres mutilados, deformados, desmembrados, de estos entes que algunas vez fueron humanos. Las imágenes que tenia Artemisa en sus manos eran demasiado fuertes para una persona normal, pero para alguien que se encontraba en el bajo mundo no eran gran cosa, porque simplemente eran imágenes que se veían consecutivamente. La castaña cerró el folder para depositarlo en la mesa de la habitación.

–¿Qué es lo que tienen en común Nonno?– Preguntó la joven.

–En que todos eran aliados de Vongola o de alguna familia con conexión nuestra– contestó Timoteo, mientras tomaba asiento y entrelazaba las manos sobre el escritorio. – Esto me tiene muy preocupado por Tsunayoshi, ya pronto le entregaré el cargo como jefe y no quiero que tenga que enfrentarse a este problema–.

Al adulto mayor se le notaba lo preocupado que se encontraba con aquel problema. Simplemente no quería que a su ''nieto'' tuviera que sufrir las consecuencias de problemas muy antiguos y complicados en el que se encontraba Vongola.

–Nonno, por qué no simplemente investigamos quienes son aquellos que están causando todos esto, y los liquidamos– recomendó Artemisa.

El Noveno dejo escapar un largo suspiro para después ver a la chica y responder –Este no es un problema que se pudiera solucionar así de fácil, Artemisa creo que este es el momento de explicarte cosas que han sucedido en la historia de Vongola–.

* * *

Hasta aquí me dio me cerebro para el primer capitulo. En este cap no salen la decima generación ni sus conocidos, pero ya en el siguiente saldrán. Recuerden que esta es una historia que ustedes manejan yo solamente meto mi cuchara cuando se me da la gana xDDD o cuando se necesita. Mientras mas ideas de cómo quieren que salga su OC por primera vez o con quien quieren que se relaciones primero la historia va a poder escribirse más rápido.

Bueno aquí otra cosa si alguien quisiera ser mi Beata. Lo que pasa es que casi no tengo confianza en mi forma de escribir además de que necesito que me tengan bajo presión para que mi cerebro pueda escribir y no se distraiga. Así que si hay alguien interesado me mandan un PM, si? *Pone ojos de cachorro.

Bueno espero que les este gustado como se esta manejando loa historia. Bae Bae, nos leemos luego

Kikai-Sukai fuera!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! No me asesinen **se esconde en un rincón donde nadie la pueda encontrar** Perdon! En serio perdón! **se inclina**. No pensaba que me iba a tomar tanto tiempo escribir este Capitulo, además de que entre a la escuela y tomo gran parte de mi tiempo, además de que quiero este año ser toda una matada porque no me quiero ir a finales! No son horribles! Y acabo de terminar mi primer parcial y la verdad es que en las materias que me han dado calificación me ha ido de maravilla, un ejemplo es que saque 9.4 en química, EN QUÍMICA! Wiiiiiii! Pero eso no tiene escusa para haber dejado de escribir por este tiempo…. Pero bueno ya las dejo leer, espero que disfruten el nuevo capi :3

* * *

El sonido era una de las cosas las cuales podía dominar muy bien. Después de que mi mundo siempre era oscuro, tuve que dominar muy bien el mundo de las tinieblas sin necesidad de usar la luz que todos los seres vivos necesitan para vivir cómodamente.

Todo el sonido de mi alrededor sabia perfectamente donde se ubicaba cada persona, su tamaño, edad, complexión con solo escuchar el más leve sonido que produjeran. Deje salir una de mis sonrisas, sabiendo el efecto que produciría obteniendo el efecto deseado, causando que mi sonrisa se ensanchara.

Deje que Oto, mi estornino, jugara con mis presas trayéndoles sonidos para que su mente vagara, sufriera. El sonido de sus llantos, sufrimientos, eran dulces melodías para mis oídos. Deje que aquellas melodías continuaran por unos momentos mas hasta llegar el momento el cual los sonidos eran mucho mas hermosos. El final llegará pronto.

Silbé y Oto se posó en mi hombro izquierdo, manteniendo todavía los sonidos en las presas para que sufrieran. Tomé mi katana de la parte Tsuka (mango) sacándola de su Saya (vaina), hacia cortes lentos y dolorosos a mis presas, dejando el libertad aquella sustancia vital de su prisión. Podía oler el hierro que corría, pudiendo hasta oler el calor que amainaba (A/n: si el calor se puede oler, es algo complicado de explicar, pero cuando te concentras en un solo sentido puedes llegar a sentir las cosas que deberías sentir con otros sentidos, expandiéndose en sensaciones muy fuertes). El filo de mi katana estaba cubierto de sangre, una de las cosas que mas amaba, su olor, su sabor, su calidez… Decía que tenia un hermoso color carmesí, pero no sabía que era los colores, la luz… Solamente conocía la oscuridad de las tinieblas.

* * *

Una chica de cabellos azul oscuros, tez pálida en contraste de sus ligeras mejillas sonrojadas, con aquellas orbes negras como la noche, con complexión delgada y pequeña, vestía una camisa de cuadros de color rojo Tuscan con blanco, unos pantalones de mezclilla gris a la cadera, con unos Converse color blanco.

Estaba vagando por las calles de Namimori tratando de recordar algo de su desconocido pasado. Hasta que vio un trio muy singular pasar a lado de ella. Eran tres chicos el primero era el más pequeño de todos con una mata de cabello castaño, al estilo desafiante de la gravedad, el segundo era un peli plateado con ojos esmeralda, y el ultimo chico, el más alto de todos tenia cabello negro con unas orbes cafés. Todos usaban el mismo uniforme, dando a ver que iban a la misma escuela. La chica se quedo viendo unos segundos más al peculiar trio, para momentos después la mirada del tercer chico y la chica se cruzaran, dejando una cara embobada al chico y un sonrojo a la chica. Se miraron por unos segundos más para continuar cada uno por su camino.

* * *

Al día siguiente de la llegada de Varia, se hospedaron en un hotel cercano al centro de la ciudad, se podía escuchar los gritos de Squalo, mezclados con los de una chica. En la suite se encontraban todos los varia, haciendo cosas que cada uno les gustaba, ejemplo Fran se encontraba molestando a Bel, diciendo que 'No era un Príncipe' y el otro en respuesta le enterraba un cuchillo en su cabeza sin ningún resultado. Lussuria estaba siendo él mismo, mientras que Levi estaba adulando a Xanxus, pero él simplemente era ignorado [pobresito… todo el mundo lo ingnora xD].

Squalo estaba gritando con una chica de hebras rojizas atado en dos coletas bajas hasta las rodillas, con unos grandes ojos color rojo Chestnut, con aquella tez color tostado lechosa con su complexión alta para mujer y delgada. Vestía con playera blanca con frases en inglés de colores, con unos pantalones de mezclilla ajustados de color gris, con unos Converse blancos.

–¡Voii! ¡¿Es qué no entendiste, idiota?! No puedes estar sola y menos con la situación que esta en la Mafia– reprochó Squalo a la pelirroja.

–No soy una niña pequeña para que me estén cuidando cada movimiento que haga– reprocho la joven.

–¡Esto no es algo que se vaya a discutir! – La voz de Xanxus interrumpió, mostrando la potencia de ser el líder del Escuadrón Varia. – ¡Hay algo que desconocemos que hay allá fuera anda masacrando a todas las familias aliadas de Vongola!

Hazegu estaba anonadada, no estaba del todo segura del porque su hermano adoptivo estaba tan preocupado, pero al saber la razón simplemente se quedo callada siguiendo ordenes.

* * *

Shizou y Kuro se encontraban mirando desde las sombras al decimo Vongola con una chica de cabellos negros peinados en dos trenzas que le llegaban a la cintura. Tenia puesto un sweater café con una capucha que le sobresalían dos orejas de oso. La capucha estaba acomodaba de cierta forma que creaba una sombra que cubría su cara, lo único que realmente se podía apreciar de su cara eran aquellos ojos rojos que tenia.

La chica estaba molestando a los dos jóvenes, los cuales ya estaban perdiendo la paciencia, está solamente los molestaba y molestaba causando que Shizou no estuviera concentrado en su trabajo, una de las cosas que les molestaba demasiado, se podía observar como su ira aumentaba tornándose sus ojos naranjas a un rojo intenso, dando mala señal a Kuro pero no tenia planeado decírselo a la joven.

La intuición de Chip Darker le estaba dando malas noticias, sentían que algo malo con Shizou estaba sucediendo y no quería quedarse ahí para averiguar.

–Si me disculpan, yo me retiro– dijo Chip Darker mientras escaba de ese lugar.

–Esa maldita…– refunfuño Shizou todavía con enojo.

–Ya enano dejala ir, no es como si la pudieras alcanzar– le aconsejo Kuro, el cual observaba como los ojos de su amigo regresaban al color original dándole tranquilidad la cual nunca iba a expresar. Shizou soltó un suspiro grave y regreso a su actitud de siempre dejando su enojo de lado.

* * *

En la calle cerca del templo de Namimori se encuentra un parque con grandes árboles con un camino de pierdas para los peatones con alguna que otra cosa decorativa con la cultura japonesa, por ejemplo un estilo de nicho de dos metros de altura, hecho de piedra apilado de cierta forma que parecía un edificio japonés en pequeño. Se hallaban varias grupos de personas que en algún tiempo de su paseo miraban a una chica de cabellos cortos ondulados hasta los hombre de color marrón claro. Sus ojos eran de un color café oscuro como chocolate amargo, profundos y penetrantes. Era de estatura pequeña y de complexión delgada, pero con buenas proporciones, las facciones de su cara eran delicadas y aniñadas, lo cual hacía verse muy tierna.

Vestía una falda color azul eléctrico con el elástico color negro, tenía puesta una blusa de tirantes gruesos de color blanco con un toque de crema fajada, un sombre de color marrón estilo rustico con una banda de color negra, con unos flats de igual color que el sombrero.

La castaña estaba intentando bajar un gatito de un árbol, intentándolo dando saltos, pero lo único que lograba era que las personas la miraran de manera extraña, aunque ella no lo sabia porque su atención estaba puesta totalmente en el gato.

Después de un rato la chica se rindió el intentar bajar al gato en saltos, así que intentó escalar el árbol, pero están al estar escalando se resbalo cayendo al suelo en un golpe sordo. Está se puso a sollozar por el dolor que sentían, pero era más por el hecho de no haber podido ayudar al gatito. De la nada la chica escucho como otro sonido de una persona aterrizaba a lado suyo.

–Ya no llores más, mira aquí esta el gato.– dijo una chica de cabello celeste atado en una coleta alta atada con un lazo negro. Le caía un fleco completo que le cae en punta con cuatros mechones, dos que llegaban a la barbilla y los otros hasta el pecho. Su tez era tan clara y delicada como porcelana, resaltando sus hermosos ojos color zafiro.

Estaba vestida con una playera de manga larga la cual dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, con un short de color blanco y unas medias color negro hasta un poco mas arriba de medio muslo acompañado con unas botas negras.

–Gracias– se limpio las lagrimas de los ojos y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

–Que linda te ves cuando no estas llorando– le sonrió dándole unas cuantas palmadas en la cabeza. – ¿Ya todo mejor?–

–sí…– susurro.

–Que bien, y ¿cómo te llamas?– preguntó la peli-celeste

– Victoria– respondió.

–Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Michiru, Michiru Toyomi– sonrió con sinceridad. Las chicas hablaron por un rato mientras que a Victoria subía más el animo, levándose muy bien con Michiru, creando una nueva y buena amistad.

* * *

Okok creo que ya nada más me faltan 2 OC's por presentar, pero… si recuerdan la trama de esta historia se va formando por medio de ustedes! Si ustedes! Asi que si no me dan ideas, no voy a poder continuar. Ah sí antes de que se me olvide, necesito que me pasen OC's para los malos, necesito a los guardianes y a los demás que estén integrados a la familia enemiga. Tengo 4 guardianes los cuales son Rayo, Niebla, Nube y Lluvia, pero si quieren que también tengan varios guardianes para el jefe con la misma llama no hay problema, y si necesito que alguien cree el Jefe o Jefa!

Bueno también necesito ideas en como revivir a la primera generación, tengo algunas pero siento que están fuera de la trama, así que necesito ideas.

Okok bae! Besos! Nos leemos pronto!

Kikai-Sukai Fuera, Nos vemos! :3


End file.
